


Reverse Slash

by gaybow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, and want a piece of Harrison
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley Rathaway sabe como o relacionamento de Harrison e Barry progredirá, ele próprio já havia passado por isso e ele sabia como isso iria terminar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Slash

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não tô podendo com a capa dessa fic, sou rainha da tosqueira, beijos. ahuahauhuah Preciso urgentemente de um capista. O nome da fic também foi outra entrave, nada me vinha a cabeça e acabei optando por um apelido pouco conhecido do casal, que achei bem gracinha. <3
> 
> Enfim, fic nasceu por livre e espontânea pressão das lindas BLchelly e MaryRedfield que me apresentaram esse casal MARAVILHOSO, INTENSO E... flopado. Eis minha contribuição para o crescimento desse ship destruidor de corações. Boa sorte e espero que gostem.

Hartley Rathaway olhava para Harrison e para Barry do lado oposto do vidro que os separavam, preso, ironicamente, em um lugar que ajudou a construir com seu próprio sangue e suor.

Ele nem sequer tinha certeza do por que estava ali, do por que sentia tanta necessidade de se vingar de Dr Wells ao ponto de perder sua liberdade no processo. Não... ele sabia.

Não era só por que o que Harrison havia feito era errado e sequer era pelo quê a explosão tinha feito ao jovem. Era por que Hartley se sentia profundamente traído. E se seu plano A não havia funcionado, Hartley tinha planos que cobriam todas as letras do alfabeto. Dr Wells não podia sair impune.

– Eu suponho que terei acesso a Fast Food mesmo estando preso? – Ainda teve a audácia de dizer. – Sei que gosta do Big Belly Burgers, Dr Wells. É bom deixar convencionado essas regalias para os presos, algum dia será você que estará desse lado do vidro.

– Nós faremos o que estiver em nossas mãos para que se sinta confortável, Hartley. – Harrison continuava inabalável com a provocação. – Mas eu duvido muito que algum dia eu cometerei os mesmos erros que você.

– De fato, você é muito mais prudente quando lhe convem.

– É melhor voltarmos, Barry. – Harrinson se voltou para o Flash. – Caitlin e Cisco tem um compromisso essa tarde e preciso falar com eles antes que saiam.

Barry ia responder, mas Rathaway o fez primeiro.

– Você pode ir, eu quero bater um papo com Barryzinho. É um assunto particular.

O cientista o encarou por alguns segundos e depois buscou pela resposta do velocista.

– Pode ir na frente, Dr Wells, vou ver o que ele quer.

Harrison os deixou a sós com uma expressão de quem nada temia, mas Hartley o conhecia melhor que isso. O outro nunca mostraria suas emoções facilmente, pelo menos não aquelas que não podiam ser usadas para seu proveito.

Olhou para o Flash que estava a sua frente e só pode rir. Era apenas um jovem medíocre e inseguro, Harrison estava definitivamente ficando menos exigente. Apenas os poderes do outro poderiam suscitar interesse, pensava.

– O que você quer, Hartley?

– Apenas conhecer um pouco melhor o novo bichinho de estimação do Dr Wells.

Barry não pareceu gostar do comentário.

– Sabe, eu tenho dificuldade de interagir com pessoas de QI menor que 150. – Ele começou a falar de repente, olhando para as próprias unhas. – Provavelmente por isso me apeguei tanto à Harrison. Lá estava alguém com quem valia a pena se conversar e que estava disposto a me receber de braços abertos debaixo de suas asas.

– Você foi um pouquinho longe demais apenas para se vingar de alguém que admirava e não atendeu a suas expectativas, não?

– Admirava? – O gênio parecia surpreso e achando graça. – Oh não, a natureza da nossa relação mudou disso para outra coisa muito rápido. Veja bem, Dr Wells gosta de estar cercado de jovens talentosos, todos desesperadamente precisando de sua aprovação e nutrindo por ele sentimentos confusos de admiração e atração... Bom, mas admito que fiquei surpreso que ele tenha cedido às minhas investidas.

O flash o olhou em discrença.

– Você está querendo dizer que você e Dr Wells namoravam?

– Namoro? O que você é? Uma criança? – Rolou os olhos e se encostou na parede. – Eu estou dizendo que tínhamos um forte laço entre nós e que sim, de vez em quando nós transávamos, inclusive em cima daquela mesa na qual vocês passam tanto tempo juntos planejando com acabar com os caras maus. Boa sorte tendo essa imagem mental na próxima vez que estiver lá.

Hartley preferia conservar o pouco que lhe restava de dignidade e não assumir que estava desesperadamente apaixonado por Harrison naquela época, talvez ainda o fosse. Esses detalhes eram irrelevantes.

– Dr Wells nunca faria isso.

– Se envolver com alguém que trabalha com ele, comer um cara ou fazer isso no local de trabalho? Sinto lhe informar, mas ele faria coisas muito piores.

– Qual é seu objetivo me contando essas coisas? – Barry já estava irritado com o rumo da conversa.

– Estou apenas lhe aconselhando. Você faz o tipo dele. Jovem, brilhante, carente e com problemas com figuras paternas. Exatamente como fui um dia. Caras como nós não perdem a chance de grudar em um cara como ele.

– Você está definitivamente louco. Digamos que tudo o que você disse sobre Dr Wells seja verdade... de onde você tirou que eu sinto algo desse tipo por ele?

– Por que você é óbvio demais, bobinho. – Se aproximou do vidro. – É intoxicante não é? Ele te resgata quando você mais precisa e pouco a pouco vai se tornando cada vez mais importante na sua vida. Ele é bonito, interessante e certamente tem um interesse especial em você. Você se sente lisonjeado. Ele cria um mundo onde só vocês dois existem e toda a admiração que você sente por ele pode facilmente se converter em outra coisa. Difícil resistir àqueles olhos e sorrisos misteriosos, não é?

– Já acabou? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ouvir os seus delírios.

– Sim, acho que não vale a pena eu gastar meu latim com você. Você é uma daquelas pessoas que tem que aprender com os próprios erros, não é? Mas deixe-me dar um último conselho: Harrison é um falso amigo no sentido bíblico da palavra. Ele usa as pessoas de todas as formas possíveis, não se iluda achando que você é mais do que uma mera peça de xadrez para ele. Você devia se manter afastado se sabe o que é melhor para você.

– Vou correr o risco. – Desfiou. – Eu confio em Dr Wells.

– Que pena, então você está condenado. – Sentou displicente no chão sorrindo. – Pronto, já cabei. Pode ir embora e correr idiotamente para os braços dele.

Barry podia correr para o laboratório principal da Star Labs, mas preferiu caminhar e pensar em tudo que havia ouvido. Tinha tentado permanecer impassível durante o discurso de Hartley, mas por dentro um avalanche de sentimentos borbulhavam.

Sim, não era exatamente uma novidade para Barry que ele sentia algo por Harrison. Depois de anos preso a um amor não correspondido por Iris ele de repente se vê convivendo com seu ídolo, alguém que achava conhecer tão bem e que agora tinha a honra conhecer intimamente. Não só isso, Dr Wells lhe dava tanta atenção e lhe inspirava tanta admiração que Barry achava refrescante ter uma inofensiva paixão por ele. Barry era um jovem. Jovens supostamente tinham passe livre para se apaixonar por partidos impossíveis de vez em quando, não fazia mal nenhum sonhar.

Barry parou e se escorou na parede do corredor.

 _Maldito Hartley_ , pensou. Era fácil manter aquele sentimento unilateral, os anos tornaram Barry especialista nisso, mas agora com o que Rathaway havia dito não sabia se iria conseguir permanecer como um simples e inofensivo colega de Harrison.

Barry esfregou o próprio rosto com as mãos e suspirou. A notícia devia alegrá-lo, já que significava que ele tinha pelo menos uma pequena chance de sucesso, mas o velocista não era conhecido por seu sucesso na área amorosa e tudo o que podia pensar é que alguém incrível como Harrison dificilmente iria querer perder seu tempo com um pivete que nem ele.

Mas Hartley também o era...

Continuou o seu caminho e antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer chegou ao laboratório. Harrison, que estava sozinho, se virou e seu rosto estampava um daqueles constantes sorrisos que ele sempre carregava, mas que nunca ninguém sabia o que exatamente eles significavam.

– Você parece um pouco perturbado, Mr Allen. Hatley disse algo que lhe incomodou?

– O quê, você não estava escutando? – Sorriu brincalhão.

Harrison não respondeu, mas o sorriso que devolveu a Barry dizia que essa era uma possibilidade.

– Hartley é mais desagradável do que eu imaginava, Cisco não estava mentindo sobre ele ser um bundão. – Se aproximou e sentou na mesa, à diagonal de Dr Wells. – Ele parece ter ciúmes de mim.

– Ele costumava ser meu pupilo e ele nunca foi exatamente fã de concorrência.

– Ele me contou que vocês costumavam ser amantes. – Soltou antes que pudesse evitar e passou a olhar as próprias unhas.

– Oh.

– Não que isso seja da minha conta, sabe... – Se corrigiu nervoso. – Só achei melhor confirmar, mas se achar que isso é invasão da sua privacidade você não preci-

– É verdade.

– Oh.

– Eu tenho estado sempre muito ocupado aqui na Star Labs, como imagina é difícil manter uma vida sexual ativa quando se tem um projeto dessa magnitude nas mãos. Nós passávamos muito tempo juntos e uma coisa levou a outra, blábláblá. – Seu sorriso de tornou ainda maior. – Eu estou velho, mas não estou morto, Mr Allen. Ainda tenho necessidades.

– Você dificilmente poderia ser considerado _velho_ – respondeu rápido demais e recebeu um levantar de sobrancelha em resposta. – Bom, você não é jovem, mas você ainda está... err... bem.

– Fico feliz que ache que estou bem, embora não tenha certeza se isso é um elogio ou não. – Provocação podia ser detectada no seu tom de voz. – Mas foi apenas isso que Hartley te falou? Você parecia demasiadamente nervoso quando chegou aqui, Barry.

O velocista tremeu. Embora normalmente Wells se referisse a ele pelo sobrenome pouco a pouco ele cada vez mais o chamava pelo primeiro, fato que muito alegrava Barry, isso mostrava que eles tinham mais intimidade que antes.

Respirou fundo e resolveu que não havia nada a perder. Sempre teve medo do clima chato que haveria no caso de receber mais um fora, coisa que poderia prejudicar a dinâmica do grupo, mas ultimamente tinha pensado nas palavras de Iris no dia da explosão. Barry merecia conhecer a pessoa certa que o amaria e o adoraria pela pessoa que ele era. Engraçado pensar que Harrison foi a primeira pessoa que seus olhos encontraram depois dessas palavras, talvez o universo estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo.

– Ele disse que ia acontecer a mesma coisa entre nós. – Levantou a cabeça para poder encarar Harrison. – Algo de cunho Freudiano sobre eu ter problemas com figuras paternas.

– Isso parece algo que Hartley falaria. – O mais velho parecia estar se divertindo com a conversa. – Ele não devia se preocupar tanto, você merece algo melhor do que um arrogante velho paraplégico.

– Isso não é verdade! – respondeu transtornado. – Bom, você _é_ arrogante, mas você é também o homem mais interessante e atraente que já conheci e qualquer um facilmente se apaixonaria por você.

Harrison fingiu surpresa, mas seu divertimento ainda era mais evidente. Barry percebeu então que sua fala foi desnecessária. Dr Wells gostava de se denegrir de vez em quando, mas todos sabiam que na verdade ele tinha um ego do tamanho da estratosfera.

– Eu fico feliz de saber que pensa assim, Barry Allen. – A forma como Harrison falava seu nome inteiro às vezes, com um misterioso prazer, sempre lhe fazia tremer. – Mas estava Hartley certo ao assumir que você teria essas intenções comigo?

A cadeira de rodas ficou a frente de Barry que quase que instintivamente abriu as pernas, gesto esse que não passou despercebido pelo cientista que estacionou mais perto ainda, entrando por inteiro no meio das pernas do velocista. O jovem estava sem graça, mas incrivelmente excitado com o rumo da conversa.

–Isso depende... eu seria correspondido?

Harrison sorriu.

– Como herói e como homem da ciência você devia saber que não há grandes ganhos sem grandes riscos. – Ele tirou os óculos e os colocou na mesa. – A pergunta é: o que fará sobre isso?

Barry enfim se decidiu, era tudo ou nada. Graças à proximidade da cadeira de rodas e da mesa o jovem pôde escorregar de seu lugar para o colo de Harrison. Seus rostos estavam próximos e Harrison parecia mais sedutor do que nunca, mas Barry sabia que era ele quem devia tomar a iniciativa. E o fez.

Os lábios de Wells eram macios e gentis, mas as mãos que o puxaram para mais perto pela cintura eram fortes e exigente. Barry o abraçou pelo pescoço e mergulhou naquele beijo pelo qual tanto sonhou. Não queria nunca quebrar aquele momento, mas fazer aquilo naquele local o deixava nervoso. Se afastou lentamente.

– Espero que Hartley nunca me veja assim, no seu colo. As analogias parentais dele nunca mais iriam parar.

– Falar de um antigo relacionamento meu no meio do que estamos fazendo não me parece uma decisão sensata. – Lhe deu um selinho. – Eu tenho um ou dois experimentos que gostaria de fazer com você em vez disso. Puramente interesse científico, claro.

– Claro. – Barry não podia conter o sorriso. – Não acha que seria melhor se encontrássemos um local melhor para esses experimentos?

– O que você tem em mente, Mr Allen?

– Bom, eu não me incomodaria de conhecer melhor a sua casa.

– Que assim seja então. – Pegou os seus óculos da mesa e encarou Barry. – Não importa o quanto você tenha avançado na sua velocidade, Barry, não acho que você seria capaz de correr até a minha casa sem sair do meu colo.

Barry percebeu e riu ao descer do colo do mais velho. Em poucos segundos estavam na porta da casa de Dr Wells, onde Barry o deixou e sumiu de novo. Novamente em alguns segundos lá estava ele com uma sacolinha com logomarca de uma farmácia local na mão. Wells levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto abria a porta.

– Eu sabia que a minha velocidade viria a calhar em momentos como esse.

– Fico feliz em saber que encontrou utilidades substanciais para seu poder.

Barry tinha estado naquele local apenas uma vez, recentemente. A casa de Wells era perfeita para seu dono: limpa, bela e impessoal. Talvez por isso Barry se sentisse tão bem ali. Fechou a porta e seguiu Harrison através dos cômodos.

– Eu te ofereceria uma bebida, mas não acho que o objetivo seria cumprido.

– Não, acho que terei que me acalmar naturalmente. – Chegaram em fim ao quarto do mais velho. Em um piscar de olhos Barry colocou um sorridente Harrison no centro da cama e as compras no criado-mudo. Depois de uma curta pausa ia novamente correr para tirar as roupas de ambos, mas Wells o parou.

– Eu acho que prefiro que você tire sua roupa da forma tradicional, Barry. Infelizmente não sou um velocista como você e não seria capaz de observar-lhe tirando a roupa na velocidade da luz.

– Oh, verdade. – Corou um pouco com a perspectiva, mas assim o fez. Tirou a camisa que usava e a jogou no chão, logo sua calça e os outros adereços a acompanhavam no canto do quarto. Quando por fim tirou a sua cueca engoliu a seco com o olhar penetrante que recebia de Wells. Aqueles olhos já eram extasiantes naturalmente, o que dizer deles agora? Barry subiu na cama para mais perto do cientista. – Posso tirar a sua?

– Eu ficaria desapontado se não o fizesse.

Barry começou pela parte de baixo, deixando apenas a cueca. Sentou novamente no colo de Wells e tirou sua famigerada camisa preta.

– Não está esquecendo de nada?

Em um flash Barry retirou a cueca do outro e voltou para onde estava. Seus olhos pareciam evitar a nudez de ambos.

– Com vergonha? – Beijou o pescoço do mais novo. – Se estiver com medo podemos tentar novamente em um momento mais oportuno...

– Não! Eu quero! – interrompeu. – Você... – Olhou para baixo de forma sugestiva

– Se posso ter ereções normalmente? Sim, Barry, eu posso. Mas talvez fosse melhor que você conferisse por si só.

Barry tomou coragem e pegou o pênis de Harrison, mesmo que suas mãos tremessem um pouco. Sentiu sua textura e decidiu que estava okay com pegar no membro de outro homem. Timidamente junto-o com o seu próprio e os friccionou juntos. Pode ver que de fato o mais velho não tinha problemas em ficar excitado, o que era bom. Fechou os olhos e voltou a beijá-lo, quando sentiu algo úmido tocar a sua entrada. Encarou Wells e pode sentir aquele dedo provocando-o e preparando-o, o que fez com que soltasse alguns gemidos que se não eram de prazer, eram de algo que lhe era desconhecido até agora.

O mais velho o parou em determinado momento e alcançou o criado-mudo, pegando uma camisinha. A colocou e novamente beijou Barry.

– Você tem certeza, Barry? Eu não teria problemas em parar por aqui.

– Não, eu quero isso.

– Que bom, eu menti sobre estar tudo bem em parar por aqui.

Barry riu e se deixou ser guiado. Aquela posição talvez não fosse a mais indicada para um iniciante, isso até ele sabia, mas não era como se tivessem outra opção. Ademais, Barry assumia que gostava de ficar no colo de Harrison. Se sentia protegido assim.

Abaixou-se lentamente, respeitando os limites do próprio corpo e se apoiou em Wells. O cientista tinha um cheiro tão bom que o velocista poderia ficar o dia todo ali, com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço. Quando finalmente pode sentir que aquele membro estava enfim todo dentro dele respirou aliviado e só então a realidade bateu a sua porta. Ele estava ali, fazendo sexo com seu ídolo! Aquele homem o desejava tanto quanto Barry a ele e a prova estava lá, pulsando dentro de si.

– É melhor que esperemos um pouco. – Harrison acariciou a bochecha de Barry. – Você não está acostumado, embora eu esteja curioso se a sua espetacular regeneração meta-humana irá lhe ajudar agora.

– Mais um momento oportuno no qual meus poderes vem a calhar. – Barry sorriu. – Acho que eu já estou bem.

Barry começou a descer e subir lentamente quando Harrison o agarrou pelo bumbum o ajudando com o movimento. O mais velho beijava o seu pescoço com paixão e Barry não sabia se gemia ou se procurava por seus beijos. O ápice se aproximava e, em meio ao seu frenesi, Barry teve a impressão de sentir o membro de Wells vibrar fortemente dentro de si, mas o jovem não estava na melhor das suas faculdades mentais. Aquilo seria impossível.

Enfim Barry alcançou o seu clímax e pouco depois Harrison também o fez dentro dele. Ficaram algum tempo recuperando suas forças, ou faculdades mentais no caso de Barry, até que Harrison retirou o membro de dentro do outro e jogou a camisinha na lixeira. Barry deitou ao seu lado e Wells se permitiu fazer o mesmo, cobrindo-os.

– Posso dormir aqui hoje?

– Eu não deixaria você fugir de mim agora de forma alguma, Barry Allen. – Lá estavam aqueles olhos penetrantes novamente quando Wells se contorceu para beijá-lo.

Barry facilmente foi engolido pelo sono dos justos, mas Harrison Wells continuou acordado pensando. Não, não Harrison, Eobard.

Eobard riu com o ridículo da situação. Ele estava dormindo com seu nêmese, o quão absurdo não era isso? Mas Barry não era aquele Flash. Não, Barry era um garoto cativante, ele próprio admitia sentir certa afeição pelo garoto. Eobard apenas não podia prever que o interesse do garoto por ele tomaria essas vias. O que diria O Flash do futuro sobre isso? Acharia tão engraçado quanto o seu reverso achava? Provavelmente não.

O vilão observou o jovem dormindo com um sorriso no rosto.

Estava contente com o rumo inesperado das coisas. Barry era um jovem encantador e Eobard estava mais do que meramente divertido com a situação, ele estava animado. Essa época em que ele estava preso era tão insuportavelmente enfadonha e atrasada que a perspectiva de uma distração tão doce era sempre bem vinda.

O universo e suas possibilidades eram uma coisa curiosa. Quem diria que o Flash e seu reverso poderiam um dia se tornar um só, mesmo que por um efêmero espaço de tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vcs não tem noção de como tremi nas cenas do passado de Wells e Hartley. ALI ROLA UMA PEDERASTIA PESADA VIU, ALI ROLAVA. -Q E todo mundo quer o corpo nu do Wells, nós bem sabemos disso não é? rs Levemente OOC, mas quem liga? Eu não. -q
> 
> Dei um jeito de enfiar sutilmente a famosa (em fics) tremedeira velocista na hora do sexo e o suposto voyeurismos do Wells vendo Barry se trocando todos esses meses. lol Headcanons de minha pessoa.
> 
> Enfim, obrigada por quem leu até aqui e espero que esse ship cresça. Ele merece! Qualquer versão e/ou personagem do Tom merece shipação forte. Beijooos.


End file.
